


First Drink?

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Words of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Set before 'Busy Partner'





	

**Author's Note:**

> One particular word of the day brought this ship to mind.

A green bottle was placed in the round table they both sat on in the outside in the setting sun. Yuri looked at the item with a moue. 

“A plonk.” Yuri stated annoyed. Dennis sweatdropped at Yuri’s reaction from his seat in the opposite side.

“It’s enough for one.” Dennis commented. He was not an avid drinker of wine. Yuri turned to him with a scowl.

“It’s a crepuscular occasion of mine to have a good one.” Yuri stated. Dennis whistled, amazed by that revelation.

“That’s a lot of wine.” Dennis commented. Just thinking of how much money he would spend if that was the case. Yuri smirked at his response as the waiter came in.

“Time we upgrade from this.” Yuri said as he looked at the waiter and Dennis became alarmed.

“I will just add more time to our deal.” Yuri informed him with a sly grin. Dennis wanted to stop him but the look from his pink eyes told him there was no point in arguing with his stance. Dennis sighed as he leaned his head against the table.

“There is a parable…” Dennis started.

“Save your flashy words for work.” Yuri cut him off. Dennis knew Yuri was not a fan of chit chat and took in a deep breath. The waiter came with two wine glasses and a black bottle, placing them on the table. He then opened the bottle for them, removing the cap from it. The waiter poured the wine in the glass close to Yuri. He was going to move to the other but Dennis raised his hands in protest.

“No, no, no. I couldn’t.” Dennis denied the offer.

“He can.” Yuri told the waiter and the wine was poured in the glass. Dennis scowled at Yuri, who moved his head to the left side in a relaxed manner. Once the waiter left Yuri took his own glass of wine with his right hand and took a sniff of the alcoholic beverage. He could already anticipate the taste of the red liquid in his mouth. Yuri then extended it to Dennis.

“A toast to the work you have accomplished.” Yuri said in a sly tone. Dennis huffed as Yuri had just increased his workload for this glass of wine. He picked the glass with his right hand.

“A toast to the work giver.” Dennis sniped as they clinked the glasses in a toast. Yuri just grinned as he tilted the glass carefully in order to take a sip.

“You are blessed to have some work.” Yuri commented. Dennis groaned as he looked at the beverage in hand. His workload had already been increased thanks to this so there was no reason he should not drink some of the expensive liquor. Dennis took in a whole gulp and his eyes widened.

“Cough Cough.” Dennis wheezed as he spat in the table. Yuri became annoyed at his partner’s action. He handed him the glass of water from the table and Dennis drank it, calming his coughs down.

“That is why we sip wine.” Yuri tsked him as he moved his right index finger back and forth in a scowling manner. 

“You could have warned me before I gulped it down!” Dennis snapped at him.

“It should be a given.” Yuri said and Dennis looked at him to see him take another sip of the wine. Dennis placed his left elbow on the table as he rested his head on the knuckle.

“It wasn’t as surreal I imagined it would be.” Dennis said. Yuri looked at him as he finished his sip.

“Hmmm?” Yuri hummed questioningly. 

“Drinking wine. I thought it would be romantic but trying it out makes me just…” Dennis said as he covered his mouth as his cheeks puffed up.

“It’s an acquired taste. Not everyone has the privilege to drink it.” Yuri commented. 

“Or throw a bottle away.” Dennis said out loud, eyeing the bottle with the remainder of the wine. Yuri smirked as he looked at Dennis.

“More for me.” Yuri remarked. Dennis sighed knowing that the possibility he would be taking a drunk Yuri home by the end of the dinner was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Plonk (Dictionary) : Chiefly British inferior or cheap wine.  
> Crepuscular (Merriam Webster) : 1. Of, relating to, or resembling twilight: dim.  
> 2\. Occurring or active during the twilight.  
> Surreal (Word Think) : Having the disorienting quality of a dream; unreal; fantastic.  
> Parable (Word Smith): A short story that illustrates a moral lesson.


End file.
